Goodnight Moon, Goodnight You
by Violette Hysteria
Summary: "I've searched for you for nearly two thousand years without knowing what I was looking for, and I'd search two thousand more."   Marceline an old soul, in search of a certain someone life after life.
1. What If

So I'm back from a huge break, again. Hopefully for good this time and again with a new story that I actually hope to finish for once. I'm doing something a little different aside from my usual anime fanfics. True Blood, who doesn't love it? I know the first chapter is pretty brief and leaves you questioning a lot of things. Like why she's in his care and just who he is (though it is pretty obvious who it is). It's supposed to! Things will be explained soon though. I'm planning on doing something a little different with this fanfiction. It will alternate between a few flashback chapter to explain everything and the present. I'm so pumped to write this and would love any feedback or suggestions you may have.

~Morgan

Other notes.

Marceline, pronounced (Marse)(uh)(Lean) or Marce, (Marse)(ee)

* * *

><p>There are some souls that never get put to rest, cycling through the living world lifetime after lifetime. These are old souls bound to this world for whatever the reason or purpose.<p>

* * *

><p>The news of vampires 'coming out of the coffin' hadn't exactly come to much of a surprise to Marceline. It had been the exact opposite actually. Of course she'd always known of the existence of vampires ever since she could remember, not to mention she'd practically been raised by them, well one. Her very first memories are mostly all of him besides the occasional flash. That was so many years ago, for her at least. After nearly ten years of being with him he still looked exactly the same as he had in her very first memories. And when she looked back on the years he had never changed, not once. She'd done all of the changing and that was beginning to scare her. Another sixty years would be nothing to him, but by then Marceline would be an old woman, or even dead.<p>

Surely she wouldn't still be his companion even then. The thought of them ever parting ways pained her though. He was her home, wherever he was she was and always wanted to be. He'd live for an eternity, forever and Marceline would eventually only be a brief memory to him. That sweet attachment she'd once shared with him had grown into something far more. Marceline loved him, and not just in the way you would a caretaker. Sometimes she found it strange, to care for someone like that who'd watched you grow up; They were technically the same age though, well physically at least. It hadn't taken her long to realize the attraction she felt towards him, it was more the coming to terms with.

Still she ignored it, but what could she do? Better yet, what was she supposed to do? Why couldn't she be content with just being at his side as she was. Even so as much as she tried there was still a painful yearn, a want. The feeling that something was missing.

Maceline let out a deep sigh, scribbling down the notes on her paper messily. Emerald green eyes stuck out behind red bangs, raising to the clock at the front of the room, just five more minutes. 'Thank goodness.' she thought in relief ready to go home. These past few weeks had been absolutely terrible with all the talk of vampires. Never once had she questioned his existence, but why would she? He had always been there, caring and looking after her. How could his existence be wrong? Apparently enough of her kind though it was though. Many thought vampires were wrong and unholy and that they should all meet the sun. Many of these people being her friends as well. How could you not feel uncomfortable or like the odd one out around all of that talk when you lived with one of these apparently terrible creatures. Or when you loved one.

The dings of the bell ending her last period of the day and school tore Marceline from her thoughts. Shuffling her papers into her notebook she gathered her things shoving them into her tote bag. Slinging the heavy bag over her shoulder she headed out through the dense crowds of students rushing to do whatever. A few friends saying a 'See you Marce' or whatever along the way. Marceline wasn't in a hurry, she never was; rushing just wasn't her cup of tea. She preferred a relaxed pace, her own pace, which happened to be incredibly slow most of time.

Making her way through the school she finally found herself outside. 'Even in December it's was still warm in Dallas...' she thought to herself. Marceline had always wanted to see the snow, living here her entire life she'd never had the chance though. Even so this was her favorite time of the year. When the days were shorter and the night grew longer. Walking along the sidewalk she followed the path that she took every day. No she didn't walk home, he'd never allow that for fear of her safety. A school bus was also out of the question. School let out when it was still daylight though, so she had always had someone who drove her to and from school or to anything she had to attend when the sun was out.

Pulling the car door open she plopped down into the seat. "Hey, Natalie." she said to the woman with a smile, dropping her heavy bag to the floorboard with a thud.

"How was school?" she replied as she put the car into drive leaving for home. Over the years Natalie had become a close friend and a motherly figure to her. Plus she'd practically been the only human in her home life.

"It was school." Marceline said with a shrug. "And no, I don't have any homework." she added before the woman had a chance to ask.

"Well, then. are you hungry?" Natalie went on to ask. Only shaking her head in response she turned the radio on leaning back into the seat. Though she didn't live far from school it always seemed to take her forever to get home. 'Thank you rush hour...' she thought sarcastically. Hunched over, her forehead pressed against the cool glass of the window her eyes tightly shut.

"Alright there?" a worried voice said over the music. "I'm fine, just tired." Marceline mumbled back.

It took long enough, but they finally made it home. Exchanging quick goodbyes Marceline sauntered down the pathway and up the steps two the door. Pulling out her keys she unlocked it, twisting the knob, the door creaking open to a painfully silent home. That would only last for a few more miserable hours though. Once again the red-head let out a deep sigh throwing her bag to the side. It was finally the weekend, but she was so worn out. Maybe a nap would do her some good. Dropping to the comfy confines of the couch Marceline stretched out comfortably. Curling up on her side she let her heavy eyelids fall shut. It didn't take long for thoughts to go black, her body being pulled into unconsciousness.


	2. Together With the Sundown

So I'm in a huge writing mood right now and I'm happy to have finished chapter to already. I'm really content with this start, and so thrilled that I've already gotten some feedback. More would be appreciated as well as any suggestions you may have.

~Morgan

* * *

><p><em>Ten Years Before<em>

_Blood splattered the floors staining the carpet and walls and anything near. The bloodied bodies of a young couple a crumpled mess, bite marks marring them from head to toe. A strong coppery scent lingered hot in the air of the once homey living room. A gruesome sight for anyone to take in. Who would ever deserve such a thing... Why would they. It had all been a matter of chance; Being in the wrong place at the wrong time, and seeing something they shouldn't have seen. And that was that._

_Still it was baffling how he had saved her, well rather how he had known she had been in need of saving. Maybe it had been the undoubtedly strong bond they had once shared during his human life so many years ago. No matter the reason it was apparent now, and it had been from the moment he first laid eyes on the girl. Godric knew exactly who she was, or had once been. No matter here she was now, but the question was how. He couldn't begin to guess even with his centuries of wisdom. He had watched her die an old woman, yet here she was a small child. Surely this wasn't logical, but then again neither was his existence._

_Godric cradled the small child gently within his strong arms. It was strange, a creature as great as himself holding something so fragile and defenseless with such compassion. He had some things to figure out; For one how, and then there was why. What was he to do with the child though? He had no idea how to take care for a human, much less a toddler. Godric couldn't even remember what it was like being a human._

_It took awhile, but finally it seemed he had found an answer... There bond, to strong to end at their final goodbyes, her departure. She had lived life after life inevitably and unconsciously in search of something, some one. It was ineluctable, but finally she had found him after more than a millennium. Some promises lasted more than one lifetime. They were proof of that. If only the circumstances were better. No matter, he would care for her and hope that one day she would remember. Her past lives, their lives._

* * *

><p><em>Back to Present<em>

Marceline's faced scrunched up in her sleep, red locks flailing vibrantly against the drab, colorless couch cushion in bunches of waves. An annoying tickle on her cheek and the call of her names pulled her from the deep sleep she had been in. "Marceline..." his calm, soft voice that still held an air of authority called out. Cracking open tired eyes her face seemed to instantly brighten at the sight of him.

"How long have you been awake?" she asked with a yawn, not budging from her spot. Godric's thumb stroked her cheek with the pad of his thumb, just one of the ways he had always shown affection towards her.

"Not long, it's still quite early." he replied smoothly, letting his had fall to his side as he stood up from the edge of the couch. "Good." Marceline said happily. Sitting up she stretched out her tired limbs a sigh escaping her lips. Emerald orbs traced over Godric, a frown finding it's way to her features. He had never been one to look very cheerful, but here lately he had seemed off. It just wasn't right seeing him so down. Not that it was much of a change from his usual mood it was enough to worry her.

"Godric, are you alright? You've seemed upset here lately." she asked him, concern lacing each word. "I'm fine, no need to worry yourself over me." he said in what she guessed was meant to be a reassuring tone. Of course it didn't in the least. Marceline let out a huff, it really aggravated her how he still treated he as a child. Hiding things from her, lying about things like this so not to burden her.

Pulling herself up from her spot on the couch she stood across from him. Even now she looked up to him, he was taller than her; though not by much. "Do you really think I believe that? I'm a bit smarter than that 'ya know." Marceline said placing a hand to her hip. It was almost as if she were scolding him, which she kind of was. When you thought about it, it was actually quite humorous. A two-thousand year old vampire sheriff being talked to like that by a human girl. Of course she wasn't just any human girl. Not that she knew that yet. At the back of her mind Marceline had always questioned Godric's motive for caring for her. Why's always gnawed at her mind even as much as she tried to push aside. Most vampires were cold hearted and merciless. So yes, she could see why people hated them., but Godric was nothing like that, and she could never imagine him as such. There was much about him he hadn't told himself. Even less about his past.

"I never said so." he began, a ghost of a smile adorning his unnaturally pale features. It seemed so forced, even for such a weak smile. "I'm just a bit worn out and stressed." he admitted. This was probably true, he was constantly busy and dealing with God knows what. There were so many things, most all things about vampire business that she didn't know about regardless of the fact that she lived with one. Godric was never exactly big on sharing things like that. Occasionally he would answer a question or two of hers, or let a detail slip here and there, but never did he go into detail about things.

"If you say so..." Marceline mumbled, her lips pursed. She wouldn't push it any further, he obviously didn't want to explain things. Crossing an arm under her chest, her hand grasped the other at the elbow. Without giving him a chance to respond she spoke up once again. "Are you busy tonight?" she asked hopefully. So far this week he had been tied up with things every night so she hadn't exactly gotten a chance to even talk to him much. Friday's were usually their 'quality time' night unless he had unexpected business. Which seemed to be happening more and more frequently here lately. Well since the whole coming out of the coffin ordeal.

"I am not." he said, looking down at her with his piercing gaze. "Great." she began, a cheeky smile coming to her face. He always spoke so prim and proper. It was like a dialogue from an old novel. Once she had attempted to teach him to loosen up a bit with talking; she hadn't gotten very far with that though. What to do tonight? That little coffee shop she liked, or maybe- "I've been meaning to give you something." Godric said cutting her off from her thoughts.

Eyebrows drew together curiously. "Alright..." she said watching him turn to walk off. Following after him it took only a few moments for them to be in is office, study, just whatever you wanted to call it. "What is it?" Marceline asked watching him closely as he shuffled around finally retrieving an antique looking box. Sitting it on his desk he opened it, pulling from it an even older looking pendant. Old wasn't the word for it, this thing looked ancient. A blank look was plastered on her face as he stepped towards her closing the distance between them.

Godric held his hand out for her to take it, and she did. Marceline was almost scared to hold it though for fear of it breaking. It looked so old, so brittle. It gave her such a weird feeling. One so indescribable that she couldn't begin to explain it. Just touching it, holding it in her hands gave her a sense of deja vu. She felt as if she had seen it, and held it before. It was a light-blue glass bead encased in silver confines. "Why are you giving me this?" she questioned, confusion apparent in her voice.

"It is yours." he replied only confusing her more. "Mine?" Marceline asked slowly, voice trailing off. Godric only nodded, leaving her still perturbed. "It's beautiful." she muttered her thoughts aloud as she gazed at the small charm in her hands. Looking up at him she was surprised to see that Godric had a hint of a smile. One that for once actually seemed to be genuine. This didn't help her understand why he was acting so strange, but she was just glad to see him in a better mood. "I still don't get why you gave this to me though." she said gaze never faltering from his. "You will eventually." he told her simply.


	3. When the City Sleeps We Walk the Streets

Another chapter already! I'm so proud of myself... Well besides the fact I wrote it during school when I should have been listening in class, but oh well. Anyways I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, feedback and suggestions are welcomed. Please rate and review.

~Morgan

* * *

><p>The pair sat in there usual go to place, just a little vampire friendly cafe. Well, vampire friendly in the fact that they sold true blood. That didn't mean that vampires didn't get the absolute dirtiest looks imaginable in there. Marceline just couldn't begin to comprehend how people could be so judgmental and racist towards someone without knowing them, and she probably never would. It was the way things had always been and likely always would be. Maybe eventually become accepted like black people were. Even now though there were hate crimes and racism towards them. Or towards any ethnic group for that matter. Vampire really seemed to get the holy rollers into an uproar. It was like they were trying to segregate them from the rest of humanity. Like that would do any good. They had always been among us and there's nothing they'd be able to do about that. Marceline did have a bit of an upperhand, or biased opinion when it came to the vampires. Most knew nothing of them other then what the news said and from folklore and movies. And most of that wasn't even completely true, a lot of it wasn't.<p>

"You parents." Godric brought up suddenly stealing Marceline's undivided attention. He had really been acting strange, bringing all of these things up out of the blue."What about them?" she finally said taking a bite or her cake. Marceline knew they had died when she was young, around four, but not much beyond that. "They were both murdered." he began slowly, pausing for a few painful moments before he went on. "By my kind." Godric finally added.

Sitting her fork down with a 'clink' Marceline raised her gaze to meet his own. "Why are you telling me this now? Why not before..." she murmured, a slightly hurt expression filling her features.

"I wanted to wait until I thought you could handle hearing it." Godric said, running his fingertips along the warm glass in his hands.

"Why were they murdered?" Marceline asked. It seemed almost strange for her to have not known these things already, even stranger that she never asked or thought much about it.

"I do not know the exact reason, but I do know they saw something that they shouldn't have seen. The vampire community couldn't have that, they found it to be a threat to out secrecy." Godric explained his lips in a tight line, his blue gaze never one faltering.

"Why have you taken care of me all of this time?" Marceline asked after a long silence. "I have my reasons." he said to her, leaving things at that. Now that she thought about it, and was faced with this situation it really made her begin to question things. What reason could he possibly have for caring for her? Was it just all pity on a pathetic human child? Or maybe it was something he did on a whim just for the heck of it.

"Reasons?" Marceline asked receiving a nod in response.

"Selfishness really. I should have sent you to live with a human family long ago, after I saved you. I could never bring myself to though." Godric answered. Eyebrows scrunched up and she fumbled with the sleeve of her jacket. "I don't understand." Marceline said, pushing a few stray locks from her eyes.

"You won't for now." he said simply as he took a sip of his 'drink'. Marceline really hated how vague he was being right know. It only made her want to know things even more. Not to mention it only worsened her already terrible worries. It made her come up with all these possible scenarios in her head. Some good, some bad.

"Alright..." she finally said, uncertainty apparent in her voice. For awhile her eyes wandered around mindlessly. Looking out through the huge windows of the cafe and up to the blackened night sky. Thanks to the heavy curtain of clouds no moon or stars were in sight, all hidden from view. Every now and then streetlights flickered over the side walk and street. Of all the people walking that night it made her wonder just how many of them were vampires. None of them struck out to her as out of the ordinary, or different. Well that was until she spotted a she spotted a clique from school just strolling by. The self proclaimed 'God's army' or as she liked to call them, holy rollers.

Marceline was genuinely surprised to even see them in public. She figured that none of them did much outside of reading the bible and praying while they tried to figure out how they were going to destroy all of the vampires. Even she couldn't help but to shake her head at the thought. They really did take everything to the extremes. Sure Marceline wasn't exactly what you could call religious, but she knew enough to know God's word said not to hate. And yet that's exactly what all of them were doing; how could they justify that? With the bible, certainly not. Whether vampires were unholy or not and their existence itself was 'sin'. Sin was sin, and each of them were equal in god's eyes.

All in all Marceline was pretty much neutral when it came to these things. There was no taking sides, it would be biased for her to do so. Sure what some of the vampires were doing to the humans was wrong it was also true the other way around.

"Are you acquainted with any of them?" Godric asked, tearing her from her inner ranting.

"I go to school with them." Marceline said adverting her gaze to the suddenly interesting table top. Toying with the paper wrapping from her straw she glanced ever so often through the window. "They're not very fond of vampires." she added, looking over to Godric.

For awhile they just stood out there loitering and chatting with one another. It was obvious from their looks of disgust and their not so casual glances that they had realized Godric was a vampire. The had the nastiest looks on there faces, and showed no shame of how uncivil they acted. "How rude can you be..." Marceline grumbled in aggravation, shaking her head with a puff.

"People will always be that way. No matter who you are or where you are. People will judge and hate for whatever reason they find plausible. Sometimes they will make up accusations just in order to hate." Godric said pushing the red bottle aside. Very rarely did she ever see him feed. Either he just didn't need much to survive or he got blood from other means. Of course never would she even dare to ask him that. It really wasn't her business anyways she supposed.

"I guess I'll just have to get used to people like them." she said with a shrug. That fact itself was sad.

Finally there little group went off on their own way lifting a heavy weight from Marceline's shoulders. She couldn't help but to wonder what school would be like on Monday after this little incident. As much as she tried to convince herself how useless it was to worry she just couldn't help it. She always did tend to eat herself up with worry over the tiniest things. In all honestly she worried far to much, Marceline just couldn't help it though. Her anxieties always seemed to get the best of her.

"How are your studies going?" Godric asked, crushing the silent moment. Marceline couldn't help but to smile. She love listening to him speak, the way her worded things was just so amusing.

"Pretty good. I'm stilling having some trouble with algebra though. Might as well tell him now before he found out some other way. That was the one thing he was always picky about. Well that and her going out with friends. For some reason he expected her to be some over achiever or a genius. Godric couldn't seemed to understand that she couldn't possible be as intelligent as him. After all he'd practically seen history with his own eyes, and witnessed things she could only read about. And some of the things in her history books weren't even completely correct, according to Godric at least.

Thankfully it was still early, only around nine-thirty. Marceline just hoped that Godric didn't get any unexpected business calls.


	4. Brick By Boring Brick

**Another chapter! I'm so proud of myself. I really hope you guys like this one, I'm starting to get more into the main plot. A lot of things are gonna go down before that though. I've got so much planned out for this, it's just all the writing I've got to get to. Pretty sure this is my longest chapter so far. Also, sorry if it's a bit boring. I really don't want to rush into things to fast though. I promise the next chapter will be very exciting though, and after that all sorts of stuff will be happening. Anyways, rate and review. As usual suggestions or criticism are quite welcome. **

**~Morgan**

* * *

><p>A wide open field with rolling hills covered in tall, tan grass. The summers here were dry and hot, and nearly colorless aside from the sunsets. A bank of smooth, flat pebbles and gritty sand dropped off into a shallow stream. The sound of running water and the wind blowing through the grass and trees were the only sounds to be heard. Beyond that tree's scattered the landscape, stretching across in each direction from as far as you could see. If you looked even further there was an opening among the trees where some light managed to peak through the full branches. Orange-red rays crept through the leaves reflecting off of the waters almost sparkling. It created a beautiful scene among the wildflowers that filled the small clearing.<p>

The place was well hidden to most unless you knew where to look. Just follow the current of the water, and it would always lead you right to that same spot. The two had found it by chance not long ago. They were just wandering around when they stumbled upon it. Since though, it had been there little secret place that no one else was allowed to know about. The two had even made a pact about it.

The children were pretty much inseparable and they had been since before either of them could remember. They had just always been a part of each others lives. Almost always they were seen together, it was strange for one to be in absence of the other. And if they were, they always knew exactly where to find the other.

A small boy with short, shaggy dark hair and an even smaller girl with auburn locks played in the tall grass and colorful petals.

"Godric!" the little girl giggled as she ran from her avoiding his grasp. After awhile of running around the pair fell back into the soft blades of dry grass that tickled and pricked at their skin. Laying back into almost cushion like confines they plucked flowers from the ground, scattering the petals all about. They were never in a hurry, they were after all only small children. So they just lay there for ever just talking about practically anything and everything that could possibly be brought up.

"Make me a promise." the miniature sized Godric said suddenly as they were watching the darkening sky.

"Hm...?" the little girl replied her gaze never once drifting from the night sky. The moon now hung low at its full and the stars filled the empty space.

"That we'll always be best friends." he told her with a wide smile.

"Don't be dumb! You'll always be my best friend. Forever!" she said with a giddy smile.

* * *

><p>Marceline drifted in and out of consciousness; Her body was telling her to wake up, but she still felt tired. Rolling over onto her stomach she pulled her purple sheet over her head in attempt to block out the annoying light that kept her from getting back to her dreams. Sometimes she really was tempted to get her room sun proofed just to save her from the annoyance.<p>

For some time she just lay there, a motionless lump hidden beneath her blankets. As much as she would love to go back to sleep, and as tired as she still felt, somehow she was wide awake. Not to mention the dead silence that filled the room was beginning to kill her. She needed something to occupy herself with. Kicking the warm covers off of herself Marceline was met by the cool hair nipping at her legs and feet.

"Ungh..." she groaned pushing herself up lazily. Slinging her legs over the edge of the bed the chilling wood floors were a sharp surprise to the soles of her feet. It was way too cold in their house. And that said a lot considering how hot-natured she was. It was ironic to hear considering she lived in one of the hottest states in the U.S. Just because she lived there didn't necesarrily mean she liked the heat though. It was quite the opposite actually. The summers in Dallas were just awful. They were always unbearably hot and humid year after year. You would think she would eventually get used to it, but Marceline never did.

Reaching to her nightstand she fumbled around for her glasses. Just some simple black rimmed lenses that she hardly ever even wore. Usually she always wore her contacts, but she had just woken up and felt like having a lazy day. Surprise filled her features at the sigh of some flowers. Pretty little buds and petals of purples, blues, and yellows. Oddly enough it reminded Marceline of her dream. It was strange, she remembered every single detail of it down to the sounds, the sights, tastes and touches. It was almost as if she had been their herself. Like it was a memory. That wasn't possible though. Or at least that's what she told herself. Still it was hard to deny how vivid and real that dream had felt, and the flowers. They were the same... Their shade, shape, even their scent. Was it all just a huge coincidence? What was she thinking, it had to have been.

Tired green orbs fell to her clock that sat in it's usually spot at her bedside The numbers changed right at first glance now reading '10:38'.

Forcing herself up Marceline made her way towards the bathroom sluggishly a light pit-pat echoing the room with each step. Pushing the door aside she lifting her arms over her head, stretching tired muscles. Glancing at herself in the mirror a sigh escaped her lips and she picked up her brush. She had some wild bed hair from falling asleep on it while it was still wet. That was never a good idea for her, but she'd practically passed out as soon as her head had it the pillow last night. Running the brush through her untamable, fiery locks she finally gave up, sitting the brush down in defeat. Moving along to her usual morning routine it was long before she was in the kitchen eating some lunch. She'd had woken up to early for breakfast, not that she cared much, Marceline wasn't exactly big on breakfast.

Her day had been boring and seemed as if it had had drug on for way too long and would continue forever. It hadn't taken her long at all to finish her homework and after that she didn't really have much to do. Watching t.v. or getting on the computer always ended in her getting angry or upset. Especially with the whole 'order of the sun' nonsense that had been going on. Finally though it was dragging into the evening and the sun was starting to set. It wouldn't be long before Godric woke up... Checking her phone her expression remained blank. Nothing at all, not even one message. Marceline did find it a bit strange that none of her friends had texted her even once that day, but she shrugged it off as nothing. They were probably just busy.

As usual at the darkening of the sky Godric emerged from his room already dressed for the day- er- night. He always looked presentable, never hardly leaving his room otherwise. Very rarely had even Marceline ever seen him any other way, but that was Godric for you. He was in a typical outfit of his. A low cut shirt with a slightly plunging neckline, in terms for a man at least. It showed the tribal tattoos that marked his chest. Marceline had always loved those tattoos. They were so unique to him, so Godric. Being completely honest though there was much of anything about him that Marceline didn't like.

"Morning." Marceline said with a smile.

"Good evening, Marceline." Godric replied. His voice always sounded so uncharacteristically soft and gentle towards her. He had never spoken to her in any other way, yet he could go straight from thar to being authoritative and wise.

"Sleep well?" she asked Godric from her spot on the couch gaze following him as he made is way towards her.

"I actually didn't get to sleep until late morning." he told her getting a slightly aggravated Marceline in return. The girl pursed her lips.

"You shouldn't do that." she scolded, crossing her arms.

Godric shook his head. "I can care for myself." he insisted. To most the comment would have seemed smart-alecky and a bit rude. Marceline had been around him enough to know he hadn't meant it in that matter though.

"I know, but please don't do that to yourself." Marceline said recalling the first time she had seem him with the bleeds. It actually hadn't been very long ago, probably only a little more than a year. Still she remembered the immense shock and worry she felt seeing him like that and not knowing just what was going on or what to do.

"And if you are at least wake me up." Marceline insisted.

"I wouldn't want to wake you." Godric said sitting the the chair across from where she sat.

"I really wouldn't mind, I'd prefer that you did actually..." Marceline said her voice trailing off at the end. Suddenly her thoughts were drawn back to the gift she had woken up to.

"By the way, thank you for the flowers." she added.

Godric nodded in response, his hands clasped in his lap. "You are very welcome. I thought you would like them." he replied. His expressions remained unreadable, almost blank. It always left her wondering just what he was feeling and what exactly he was thinking. Marceline always felt herself wondering about him. She wanted to know everything there was about him, good and bad. When you looked at it though considering everything there was to know she knew hardly nothing, only a small portion. It was like only reading one chapter of a novel and leaving all of the rest untouched.

"What kind are they?" Marceline asked remembering that she'd never seen them before. Besides in her dream, but that hardly counted.

"They are some wildflowers from my homeland." he said. Hearing this from him surprised her, leaving Marceline in a state of bewilderment and confusion. She had seemed to have been getting that way a lot here lately. Those flowers, the same from her dream that Godric had been in, as a child though. 'Oh gosh, Marceline, you sound off your rocker. You're finally going bat-shit crazy...' she thought to herself. It had to have all been just an unexplainable coincidence, one of those things that just happened.

Then there was the fact that he was letting her in on that piece of information however small. That itself was surprising considering he never spoke much about himself. Yet here he was being fairly straightforward about things. Then she had to consider, when you have lived as long as him how would you even know where to begin. Marceline wanted to know everything about Godric though. The good, the bad, and the in between.

"Where were you from anyways?" Marceline finally asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

"I was born in Gaul, or modern day France." he told her. For once he was being open, and seemed genuinely willing to talk. It was was a strange change, but she liked it. Godric knew everything about her, well almost. Finally though he was beginning to let her in on his past. Even if it was just piece by piece like this. Marceline decided to end the questions right there though. She would hate to take advantage of his current mood and annoy him though. Leaning back on the couch she pulled her knees to her chest, hugging her legs in a comfortable ball.

Marceline was beginning not to feel so great... Sighing at the though she shook her head. She should have know she was getting sick from her unusual reaction to the cold along with her achy and tired muscles.

"There will be a gathering at the nest to night." Godric told her. That pretty much meant it would just be better to stay in her room for the night unless she needed something. There were very few vampires, much less humans even that Godric trusted her around. Plus she just felt awkward and completely out of place during those things. Especially with all of the weird looks and stares she received.


End file.
